


This Side Of Paradise

by KingOfClubs



Series: Paradise [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Pillow Fight, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000, angst with comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfClubs/pseuds/KingOfClubs
Summary: Violet gets a nightmare, and goes to Minerva for comfort.
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	This Side Of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohworm (owolivia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/gifts).



As Violet felt herself calm down she leaned onto Minerva, holding her teddy bear close to herself, listening to her girlfriend breathe, it was so calming.

“You feeling any better?” Minerva asked, gently running a hand through the girl’s hair, leaning on it. 

“Yeah… I’m feeling a little better, not perfect, but a little better, thanks. You’re…” Violet hid her face in Minerva’s chest. “The best.”

“I know the nightmares about your dad really get you worked up, baby.” The redhead smiled, kissing Violet on the forehead, pushing the blonde’s hair behind her ear. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here for you. No matter what. I will  _ always _ be here for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Violet perked up at that, laughing. “I’m going to hold you to that. You’re officially stuck with me,” she held her tighter, “Forever. And you can never leave me!”

“Oh nooo… whatever will I do?” she sarcastically said, putting her hands up in the air. 

Violet swatted her shoulder lightly, puffing her cheeks. “Wow, you’re so mean to me sarcastic butt. I can’t believe you.”

“Butt?” Minnie faked a cry, smacking her back. “What are you, thirteen?”

Violet shrieked in fake offense. “Excuse you, I’m very much fifteen! Dummy.”

She chuckled, grabbing her pillow and whacking Violet with it, making the blonde drop the teddy bear, surprise filling her. The redhead began laughing harder at the expression on her face. Her happiness ran short as Violet reached for Sophie’s lone pillow by the edge and whacked the tall girl back, a fight breaking out in between fits of giggles.

“Take that!” Minerva exclaimed, standing tall and proud, only to get hit in the legs with the soft pillow and then tackled on the covers, Violet on top of her.

“No, you take that!” Violet smirked, pecking her lips. “I love you.”

The redhead’s glare softened and her lips pulled into a smile. “I love you too,” she said, returning the kiss and hugging her tightly.

  
  



End file.
